Blue Rose For Baba/Part 3
Baba Yaga: Yes, yes! But first... make Baba beautiful again. Glovey: What? Baba Yaga: Help Baba make Blue Rose Tea. Baba become young again with tea. Glovey: No! You have to let the children go right now! Baba Yaga: Tea first! Glovey sudden;y finds himself with a strong rage as he grabs his head and grinds his teeth. The old witch finds this amusing as he begins to laugh and clap. Baba Yaga: My, my... You are one grouchy Smurf. Baba not let children go until Baba is young and beutiful again. Baba let them go if Smurf help Baba. Glovey stops and takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly. He jumps on top of a table and rolls his eyes as he grabs a tea pot and fills it with his Holy water. He grabs one of the blue roses and is about to crush it. He stops when he notices a drop of water fall from the ceiling into the pot. He looks up and notices the grand ceiling with numerous cages hidden with crying children. They are silent due to their fear of angering the witch. He is able to hear one of them whisper for help. He responds by nodding. He notices the witch get slightly younger as she eats one petal from a blue rose. He then begins to think and remembers what the witch said earlier about asking her questions. Glovey assumed the children didn't know this. He looks up and winks at them and then whistles at the witch. Glovey: How do I make this tea again? And why am I using blue rose? Why Baba talk like this? Baba Yaga: Gah! Stop asking Baba so many questions! Baba get old with questions! Glovey: Why? Oh, why are those children hanging on the ceiling? Why are they on cages? Why aren't they home? The children soon catch on and begin asking if they can go home at the same time. Baba Yaga gets mad and begins to eat the roses. Glovey quickly snatches the last one as he uses his cross to swing from cage to cage, cutting them down with his daggers. The ropes tear and make the cages fall and break, making the children run free and get behind Glovey. Baba Yaga unfortunately ate many blue rose petals that made her younger than before. She appeared to be a young woman. Glovey: Not so fast, witch! One bad move and the kids will ask many questions to make you old again. And believe me, a child's mind can be very curious... Baba Yaga: Grrr! Fine! Baba let you brats go. Ha! Baba lie! The witch flips a table over and shoves all the children into a giant oven as she chases Glovey. Baba Yaga: Give Baba last rose! Glovey runs and hides below a table. She sees him and grabs him. Baba Yaga: Gotcha! Glovey quickly bites her thumb, making her drop him in pain. He runs back to the oven to turn it off. He tries to open it but struggles to do so. He then swings his cross to release the chain and tie it on the knob as he pulls. He avoids the witch as he continues to pull. He is finally able to open it. The children run out and trip the witch into the oven. They quickly close it and trap the witch inside. Baba Yaga: Gah! Let Baba out! Baba not want to be food! Glovey: Hmm... After all you did? Fine. The old witch sighs in relief. Glovey: Sike! Glovey lie. Glovey turns the oven on and cooks the witch alive as he covers the oven with a table cloth to keep the children from watching. He then walks around the house looking for the a way to navigate the house back to the cursed country. He finds a big wheel which steers the house. He sets course for King Audric's castle as he follows his map. The children appear happy with our knight in shining armor as they await to return home. Glovey feels as though something isn't right. He returns to the kitchen and places his last blue rose into a cup. He then fills it with the last of his holy water. He heads towards the oven and uncovers it, revealing the witch still alive and old again. Glovey: No way! But how? Baba Yaga: Baba kept alive by king! King of angels gave Baba power to destroy you! The oven soon breaks open, releasing the witch. She appears hovering around the air in circles as she rides a giant mortar which she steers with a broom. Glovey: Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Glovey uses his cross to hookshot himself to the mortar as he flies and screams. The witch begins to fly out of control, crashing everywhere as her house breaks down. The house breaks down in the forest of the cursed country. The children all run out frightened. Glovey appears on top of the witch as she lays flat down on the ground. He appears with his cross ready on his hand. The witch nervously smiles. Baba Yaga: Baba begs for mercy... Glovey: Baba get no mercy. Glovey mad. Glovey finish you. Glovey then stakes the old hag in the heart with his cross, making her roar and turn into a black cloud until she dissapears. Glovey sighs in relief. He watches the children happily cry back to the kingdom as their parents run out to greet and embrace them. He then collapses to the ground. Some children hold him and take him inside with them. He opens his eyes slightly and sees everyone cheering for him. The elder knights open their arms and welcome him. Grandmaster: You have done well. The children tell me the witch is no more. Smurfette squeezes through the crowd and embraces Glovey, not letting go as she hugs him. Smurfette: I was worried. I thought I would never see you again. Glovey: I was out getting you the blue rose you wanted. Glovey hands Smurfette the blue rose he protected. Smurfette: Oh, Glovey... It's beautiful! Glovey: Yet, it fails in your comparison. Smurfette holds on to her knight in shining armor as she deeply kisses him deeply while he smiles and sighs. Glovey sheates his cross as he sweeps Smurfette off her feet and carries her home. Glovey: Smurfette. Smurfette: Yes, my knight? Glovey: Petaluma says hi. THE END Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles